


AK（Edwina&Brettany）

by HuanYu1998



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/pseuds/HuanYu1998
Summary: ＂和Edwina少量多餐的援交模式不一樣，Brettany喜歡幹大票的，多量少餐，吃一次頂半個月，省得每次都要適應新客戶的喜好，多麻煩。＂
Kudos: 22





	AK（Edwina&Brettany）

「你聽說了嗎，學校旁邊新開了一家超－－可愛的甜點店，下課要不要一起去？」  
Edwina甩著一頭金髮趴在Brettany桌前，襯衫開了三個鈕扣，大胸擠在手臂之間，誇張的手鍊珠子和她甜膩的聲音混在一起，嘩啦啦響。  
「不要，」Brettany就沒她那麼誇張，她不像Edwina把自己打扮成109辣妹，那太蠢了，一點意義都沒有，眼影粉還掉得到處都是：「我今天有事，你自己去，不要等我。」  
「欸－－為什麼！」  
「不是說了有事嗎？」  
Edwina衝她撒嬌：「你要幹嘛？不能帶我一起去嗎？」  
「也可以啊。」Brettany曖昧一笑，用修長乾淨的食指戳了一下Edwina的臉頰：「三萬元先生最喜歡新鮮的東西了，他還沒試過辣妹呢，你想一起嗎？」  
Edwina一抖，用力搖頭：「虧你還沒開除你的三萬元，他簡直是變態，我不要。」  
誰還不是變態呢？Brettany看她走遠的背影，在心裡笑：這些人充其量就是嫖客，你還想從裡面找出敦厚老實的三好公民？

三萬元先生是Brettany眾多客戶裡最大方的客人，每個月約一次，一次給她三萬日圓，心情好還會多給錢，當作額外的零用金；和Edwina少量多餐的援交模式不一樣，Brettany喜歡幹大票的，多量少餐，吃一次頂半個月，省得每次都要適應新客戶的喜好，多麻煩。  
而這樣的模式當然也有壞處，幾乎每個有能力定期花錢玩樂的客人都是有錢有勢的大老闆，平時工作壓力大，當然要找一個宣洩口；Brettany就是他們的紓壓管道，紓壓嘛，自然是怎麼盡興怎麼玩，正常的都能把Brettany累到隔天爬不起來，更不用提某些性癖特殊的。

果然，這次三萬元先生也沒有手軟，他帶了皮鞭和蠟燭，Brettany被玩得渾身都是傷，短裙下看不見的地方佈滿鞭痕，三萬元先生知道她的規矩－－不能在衣物蓋不住的地方留下痕跡－－於是拿捏得很好，他一邊抽打Brettany一邊狠狠揪住她的紅色微捲長髮給自己口交，Brettany跪在地上，兩條白細的長腿哆哆嗦嗦的，手被反摺在背後，形狀好看的蝴蝶骨上有四滴還沒乾涸的蠟油，剃乾淨了的陰部也有一滴。  
這次交易她得到四萬日圓，多的那一萬是補償她因為遭到暴力對待而不小心被扯破、流血了的嘴角，雖然很疼但不虧，Brettany對三萬元先生甜甜一笑，說謝謝乾爹。  
她和三萬元先生其實不是包養關係，但那個大叔喜歡聽她這麼叫，那她叫一叫也無妨。

隔天上學時Edwina注意到她的嘴角，大驚小怪的湊過來問她怎麼了，Brettany聳肩，說沒什麼，口交而已。  
Edwina打了個冷顫：「他很大嗎？口交都能把你弄成這樣？」  
「好像－－是還挺大的？忘記了，誰記得住那麼多屌的尺寸啊，如果越大越有錢，我就努力記。」  
「這都能忘？」Edwina還以為Brettany的客戶名單上會和註記三萬元先生、獎學金先生、新手機先生一樣，標註他們各自的尺寸和癖好：「你是不是做太多，都鬆了、感覺不出來大小了？」  
Brettany罵了句髒話，說：「你才鬆，每兩天就有不同客人，也不怕得病。」  
Edwina笑嘻嘻的：「這樣比較快呀！往澀谷的街邊一站就會有人問我價錢，而且半小時就能做完。至於得病嘛，反正我不開放無套，這不就好了？很輕鬆呀。」  
放屁，Brettany心想，上周Edwina請假在家，Brettany去探望時她哭得眼睛都腫了，問為什麼請假，也只會哭著嚷嚷「下面好疼」；Brettany板起臉孔逼問：「為什麼？誰對你做什麼了？」  
Edwina看她發飆了才老實說：「昨天、昨天遇到一個人，他說要讓我試試好玩的，加兩倍價錢－－那我當然說好嘛，誰知道，他居然想把一條活魚塞進來！」  
她哭得上氣不接下氣：「怎麼可能進得來嘛，我說不要了，要退錢給他，結果他不聽我說話，還想把我綁起來……我逃出旅館的時候內褲都沒穿好！」  
傻死了，Brettany一邊幫她上藥一邊罵，怎麼連賺錢都不會，這麼笨以後怎麼辦啊！？

話雖如此，她也不是無時無刻都這麼替Edwina著想。Brettany還有個客戶，姓王，平時是相對溫和的那類人，不曉得突然怎麼了，傳簡訊告訴Brettany他想玩3p，讓她帶個朋友過來，價錢按人頭計算。  
Brettany一下子就想到Edwina，王老闆－－Brettany都這麼喊他－－看到Edwina時顯然非常滿意，眼神都亮了，忙邀請她進門，囑咐道洗澡洗乾淨一點。  
在Edwina進浴室時Brettany低聲下氣和王老闆商量，她說Edwina沒玩過這種的，別太狠，要不然萬一受傷了，讓您不痛快就不好了。  
王老闆也是個爽快人，一口答應，然後在Brettany臉上啵啵兩下誇她今天真香。

他也確實信守承諾，把力度放緩了，結果Edwina還是嚇得喊不要，心裡惦記不能得罪Brettany的老客戶，一邊哭一邊賠罪，求求老闆放過他；王老闆喜歡往年輕女孩的身上塗東西，像是蜂蜜、奶油、或者糖霜，塗完也不舔，就喜歡看她們一身黏糊糊卻弄不掉的樣子。  
這次他還帶了塑膠製的玩具針筒，裡面灌了未稀釋的果露，又甜、又黏、顏色又紅，當時Brettany正在表演自慰，王老闆看Edwina沒事做，又看她膚色黝黑，一時興起把原本要用在Brettany身上的把戲用在小朋友身上：他讓Edwina躺好、張開雙腿，然後把手上的玩具針筒對準陰道口，眼看就要按壓下去－－  
「不、不要！」  
Edwina就是在這種情況下求饒的。  
Brettany一看，不行啊，Edwina一向對異物侵入有巨大排斥，可要是她臨陣脫逃，自己這個月的新包包不就沒著落了嗎？想到這，Brettany只得趕緊摟住Edwina的腰，用濕淋淋的手指幫她擦去眼淚，又是抱又是摸的哄著，甚至主動彎下身用舌頭替她口交，Edwina被舔得渾身顫慄，嘴邊還掛著那句對不起，又實在是爽，忍不住喃喃「謝謝」和「還要」。  
王老闆滿意地看著兩個少女互相撫慰，也不追究剛才的事，看夠了之後讓Brettany停下動作，命令Edwina以騎乘式坐上來，一邊享受Brettany熟練的伺候一邊伸手揉搓Edwina晃動的胸。  
Edwina甚至因為高潮時的一句「謝謝王總操我」而得到額外獎金，她最終把這筆錢給了Brettany當作感謝，Brettany也不推託，二話不說收下來。

學校裡沒人知道她倆一直在做性交易，甚至因為多數師長聲稱兩人品行優良，在社會反彈聲最大、警方嚴查援助交易的期間，校方紀律委員都沒查到她倆身上，而且是問都沒問，直接pass過去了。  
這也導致Brettany偶爾遇到不聽話的客人，在她身上留下傷痕、讓她不得不在大熱天穿長袖時，一句「我身體不舒服」就能蒙混過關。  
天氣熱是真熱，外套悶也是真悶，Brettany被捂得滿臉通紅，紅髮都被汗打濕了，一臉死人樣和Edwina抱怨：「昨天那人太兇了，居然拿短鞭，你見過短鞭嗎？超級痛，還硬要打在手臂上，都腫了！根本不能穿短袖！」  
Edwina嘿嘿一笑：「可是錢很多吧？」  
Brettany表情和善了點：「超多的。你看，我買了這個耳環，超可愛吧－－送你一個，快戴上。」

有次Brettany被三萬元先生帶出去逛街，這不是她第一次同意外出，卻是第一次讓乾爹在自己身體裡塞跳蛋－－遙控式的小東西在最敏感的地方不停震動，Brettany只能不停在腦中背誦課文，試圖將注意力從自己的下體轉移，可是這一點用也沒有，她的臉紅透了，內褲裡也全是黏膩，幾乎懷疑那些水要從過短的熱褲中透出痕跡。  
「咦，小堯？」  
噩夢來了，Brettany看見她的班導師迎面走來，抱著自己兩歲的兒子，笑出細微的眼紋和自己打招呼：「假日跟家人來逛街呀？」  
Brettany乖巧地和老師道好，又說：「這是我叔叔。」  
三萬元先生配合地點頭：「老師好，平時小堯受你照顧了。」  
「唉呀，應該的應該的。」  
他一邊和年輕的女導師說著，一邊把手伸進風衣口袋，把跳蛋的力度開到最大。  
Brettany雙腿微顫，腳趾在短靴裡扭曲，跳蛋的震動從體內傳到整個腿根，她只覺得一大股淫液湧出，爽得呼吸都變得急促，要不是男人的手搭在自己腰上，她可能就直接腿軟、跪到地上去了。  
老師走了之後三萬元先生拖著她來到角落，手背輕輕拍打她的私處：「乖寶貝，想要了嗎？」  
Brettany硬撐著不敢點頭，她知道要是輕易應和，三萬元先生肯定會拖著她進商場的公共廁所，她才不要在這種地方做，又髒、又臭，噁心死了！  
三萬元先生看她一臉為難，懂了：「加錢，加兩千，做不做？」  
「去別的地方好不好，我怕髒……」  
「我就喜歡看你潔癖發作的樣子，五千。」  
Brettany咬牙：「五千也不要！」  
最後沒辦法，三萬元先生還是帶她去了愛情旅館，就在商場旁邊，規模很小，也很破舊，但至少有獨立房間。  
一進門Brettany立刻站不住了，三萬元先生從熱褲褲緣摸進去，挑開她的內褲、直接用拇指撥開她濕熱的陰唇，裡頭如他所想已經被充分潤滑了，粗糙的拇指沒有任何阻礙地在那個小地方上下撥弄，每一次觸碰到敏感的地方，Brettany都會小小聲地叫出來，她太想要了，做緣交的人嘛，性需求本來就低不到哪去，這次赴約前她因為考試有將近一週沒有自己玩過，這下被粗魯地對待也不覺得反感，巴不得三萬元先生趕緊扒掉她所有衣服，狠狠地操她。  
比起Edwina，Brettany瘦小得多，膚色也白得不像話，隨隨便便摸兩下就能透出粉紅；三萬元先生在這間校園主題的房間把她玩得話都說不出來，然而這間愛情旅館終究還是沒有達到Brettany心中的衛生及格線，她以趴姿被男人從背後插入時頭和上半身落在床鋪以外，一低頭就看見腐朽的木頭上沾著污垢和精斑，瞬間被嚇得乾嘔，三萬元先生聽到後很不滿，把兩指塞進她嘴裡，伸進喉嚨不停搗弄；Brettany被欺負得口水直流，終於受不了眼前的景象，主動坐起身來改變體位，就插入的姿勢讓自己盡可能坐到男人身上，避免觸碰床單和床板，畢竟人的皮膚每天都會用肥皂洗過，再怎麼樣都比其他東西好。  
可是她越貼近三萬元先生體內那根東西就插得越深，男人不停賞她巴掌，要她縮緊一點，他一會要射在裡面，還要Brettany把流出來的東西用手指沾了吃掉。  
Brettany哭哭啼啼的，說不要，這裡好髒，她嚷嚷著要加錢，又被三萬元先生一頓亂搧，打她的乳頭、也打她的陰部：「想得美，一毛錢都不會多給你，你今天會白被我操，賤婊子。」  
Brettany這次是真的委屈哭了，又噁心又生氣，卻只能假裝撒嬌：「乾爹不疼我了！」  
三萬元先生正在興頭上，喘著粗氣罵她：「還嫌髒，看你自己流了多少水，床單都被你弄濕了。」  
Brettany嗚嗚地哭，男人繼續說：「你最髒，你比這間房的東西都要髒，這個月被幾個人操過？我改變心意了，等會我射在你裡面，我不要你吃掉，你就夾緊，夾一個禮拜，夾到你別的乾爹操你的時候，好不好？」  
Brettany大力搖頭，討好地說：「要吃……要吃掉，人家會全部吃掉！」  
男人狠狠掐她的腰，巴不得把眼前柔軟細嫩的肉體拆了吞下肚，從床舖另一頭拿出原先塞在Brettany體內的跳蛋，一邊毫無章法地抽插一邊打開跳蛋開關，對準她小巧的陰蒂用力按壓。  
Brettany發出尖叫，小腿抽搐不止，居然爽得潮吹了，一股清澈的液體撒在床單上，三萬元先生拉著她的手摸那一大片濕濡的痕跡，羞辱她：「你把人家的床單都弄髒了，十七歲了還會忍不住尿尿嗎？」  
Brettany還在高潮，體內強烈收縮，三萬元先生沒多久就在她體內釋放，最後讓她併攏腿、在她根本合不攏的腿間扔下三萬元。  
Brettany數了數，說：「乾爹，真的不加錢嗎？」  
三萬元先生：「不加。下次再頂嘴就連三萬都沒有。」  
Brettany氣死了，連續一週都在跟Edwina抱怨這件事。

被三萬元先生占便宜也只能說是Brettany自己作的，畢竟她要是一開始就答應在公廁做，搞不好當天拿到的錢就不是三萬，而是四萬甚至五萬；可是在虧錢這件事上她再怎麼誇張都比不上Edwina，這傢伙前幾天接了一個年輕客人，看起來才二十多歲，不曉得是不是大學生，只確定是處男。  
處男多可愛啊－－Brettany的「可愛」在這裡百分之百是貶義－－技巧又爛，射得又快，以Edwina的時間制來說，在處男身上根本賺不到什麼錢。  
可是Edwina何止「賺得不多」，她是一毛錢都沒賺到－－對，她居然給人免費操，讓他白嫖！Brettany氣瘋了，問她你腦袋進水了嗎？Edwina支支吾吾地說：「他對我很好。」  
「所以呢？你就做慈善是嗎！？」Brettany打她的頭，恨鐵不成鋼：「要是每個人都對你很好，生意都不用做啦！你記著，不管他們多溫柔、多體貼、對你多好，這些人只要出現在你床上，他們都是嫖客，知不知道？」  
Edwina「哦」了一聲點頭，心裡不服氣，心想昨天那個客人真的很帥，硬要說的話她也沒損失什麼。  
Brettany又罵她罵了十分鐘，Edwina偷偷打哈欠，被Brettany發現了，又挨一頓揍；最後Brettany叫她把錢包拿出來，Edwina照做了，Brettany往裡面塞兩張一萬面額的鈔票。  
「你幹嘛！」Edwina想把錢抽出來，Brettany阻止她，然後凶狠地說：「你喜歡的樂團不是出新專輯了嗎？拿去，去買專輯。就當昨天是我操你了，操完給錢理所當然。」  
Edwina一臉呆滯，眼皮上的亮片閃了兩下：「可是你沒有操啊。」  
Brettany簡直要氣死了：「你就當作我有！」  
Edwina懂了，Brettany這是心疼她吃虧，在對她好呢。  
「謝謝親愛的。」Edwina笑得眼睛瞇成一條線，又說：「那你可以多操幾次嗎？」  
Brettany還在氣頭上，豎起中指，用肢體語言比了一個大大的：「滾！」

援交的錢要買包買鞋買手機，繳學費繳水電繳房租，都快不夠用了居然還要養笨蛋閨蜜，生活也太苦了吧！Brettany一邊打開手機聯絡她的4號客人、也就是獎學金先生，一邊如此想道。  
算了，誰叫她是Edwina呢。

Fin.  
2020.11.13


End file.
